


smashmouth

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Funny, Laughter, frienship, percy leo and piper listen to crap 2000s rock imo, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Not Percy/Leo/Piper.Just friendship
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	smashmouth

Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel were lounging around on the deck. They had just finished attacking a giant sea monster, and there weren’t any major injuries, so they were pretty worn and the mood was pretty tense and anxious. Leo was up on the mast, fixing up Festus, and Hedge was watching whatever Chuck Norris movies he owned. Piper was in her room, grabbing something. Leo grinned, this crazed, mad-man like grin, which made them become very wary of him.

“...What?” Annabeth asked. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer. Leo didn’t say anything, just ran out into the control room. The six remaining exchanged looks.

They were about to go check out whatever it was they were doing whenever a familiar tune started blasting through the ship’s speakers. Percy sat bolt right up, eyes widening.

“What...the Hades?” he asks, just as Piper walks in, her eyes also wide. They stare at each other before grinning like fucking morons.

It took a moment for Jason to figure out what song was playing, mostly because it had been  _ so _ long since he last heard it. Allstar by Smashmouth. 

Everyone except Percy and Piper groaned, and the aforementioned two started jumping around, singing.

“SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD THE WORLD WAS GONNA RULE ME!”

They start jumping around, yelling at the top of their lungs. And by the end of it, they're going full out with air guitars and air drums, still hollering. Piper and Percy are back-to-back, really getting into it.

Leo bursts out with the last line of the song, joining them. Hazel and Frank are staring at them, and Annabeth’s shaking her head, but she’s grinning, too. Jason’s wondering where it came from. Like, everything was fine and calm then all of sudden this song comes on and all three of them know  _ all _ the words.

“NERDS,”

“Shut up, Annabeth. You just don’t know Smash mouth like we do,” Percy said, panting.

Piper just laughs, “Well, Smashmouth but so were the Backstreet Boys. And they were both  _ leagues _ better than NSYNC.”

Percy whips around to her, shock on his face, “Are you talking shit about NSYNC?”

They go back and forth, trying to keep a straight face and  _ not _ laugh, and Leo just grins and plays It’s Gunna Be Me.

Percy spreads his arms, grinning, steps back, and says, “Ooooh, I win.”

Another surprising fact: he can sing the whole song. Ever fluctuation. Every syllable. All of it (because really, at this point, they’ve been through too much for him to be ashamed of it). He and Piper know all the dance moves. They’re hitting it perfectly, still yelling.

Annabeth throws her hands up in the air, “Well, these two obviously aren’t going to get  _ anything _ done today, so Leo? What does Percy have left on his chores?” She turns towards him, but he’s gone. She frowns, turning back to the two in front of her, which has now become three because Leo has joined them.

They’re in a circle, “singing” the song, doing the moves as if it’s 2000 again. Leo’s cracking up, “UP IN THE CLUB LIKE WHAT?”

Annabeth just presses her palms against her face, and the rest of them are still staring at them.

Yeah, she wasn’t doing that whenever Leo, Percy, and Piper taught the rest of them how to do the moves.


End file.
